Last night on Earth
by sesshoumaru'smistressofthewest
Summary: She drew in his bottom lip into her warm cavern and sucked on it lightly. A low rumble shook her petite frame and sent a delicious quiver down her backbone. He was very wrong. They were meant to be. *Seskag**Songfic* *Mention of Character Death*


**Warning:** Lemony goodness ahead if this is not your cup of tea, please turn away now. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co. nor do I own this song.

**Song:** Last night on Earth by Delta Goodrem

Last night on earth

'_**It's the last night on earth before the great divide.' **_

Slim pale hands shook as they slowly reached out toward the silent demon that stood mere inches in front of her personal space. The moonlight shined through the canopy of leaves giving the illusion that the Inuyoukai was glowing. He was beautiful utterly beautiful and completely dangerous. His silver hair illuminated around his sharp facial features making his golden eyes glow like bright embers in a wild fire. That fire was blazing wildly with untold anger and it was directed towards her.

'_**My hands are shaking. Time was never on our side'**_

The emotions in his eyes confused her. She was not sure of what was going on. Multiple questions sprang from the fountain of confusion. Why was he saying what he was saying? Why would he say such things? Why would he rip out her heart? She loved this demon and she had thought he loved her too. Though they had not said the words, she had felt them every time they were in each other arms. Now he stood there watching her, waiting for her reaction to what he had said.

Her cerulean eyes never wavered from his smoldering gaze. She said nothing, what could she say, his clawed hand was in her chest ripping out her beating heart. She saw the flash of annoyance and flinched at the demon lord's harsh tone "Miko did you hear this Sesshoumaru? We cannot continue with this charade any longer. You and I can be no more than what we are, for you are human and I Taiyoukai it will never work. This was a mistake, one that I will not repeat."

The tears threatened to come but she pushed them away. She would not cry in front of this demon. He was wrong. She felt it in the very essence of her being that they were meant to be, that she was supposed to be with this demon and he with her. They were not a mistake. They would never be a mistake.

Her finger tips grazed the silk of his kosode, it was soft and cool like always. Her tiny fingers grasped the fabric and threw herself into his unsuspecting chest. Her nose appeared inches from his. His pools of gold stared at her in shock. She had caught him off guard. Good that was what she had wanted. Her blue eyes rippled with those unshed tears.

'_**There's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye. As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times.'**_

Her voice cracked with restricted emotion "What we have… is not a mistake." She tugged on his kosode forcing his head down to crush her pink lips to his. The feeling that always flamed between them, flared brightly.

'_**It's never enough.'**_

He was wrong.

'_**No matter how many times I try to tell you this is love.'**_

She drew in his bottom lip into her warm cavern and sucked on it lightly. A low rumble shook her petite frame and sent a delicious quiver down her backbone.

He was very wrong.

She felt his muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his person. Her hands loosened their grip on his Kosode and slid up his shoulders and weaved into his silver locks.

They were meant to be.

She felt the silent demand he poured into her as he took control of their kiss and plundered her moist cavern. A moan released from her throat at the attack. His hands moved from her waist and slid down to her hips and over to her thighs, lifting her up and off of the ground. Her slim legs instantly wrapped around his body like his Mokomoko. She felt her back slam into a tree, the bark bit into her tan flesh but her mouth never left contact with his.

'_**If tomorrow never comes. I want you to know right now that I… I'm gonna love you until the day I die.'**_

Their tongues waged war against each other. She felt his fangs scrap over her soft appendage and it sent a shiver of delight down her spine. She moaned once again from the pleasure and from the lack of oxygen she was getting to her lungs. She needed air. As if reading her mind the demon lord pulled away from her swollen lip and leaned his forehead against the tree. His breathing was as ragged as hers. She felt his warm breath tickle her sensitive lobe. "We should not be doing this."

Her heart clenched in her chest, and felt her tears rise once again. "Why?"

His response sounded so confident "We are not meant to be."

Her body began to shake but not from sorrow, no, but from anger. How could he still think they were not meant to be? How could he kiss her like that and not feel what she feels?

Her legs dropped from his waist and hit the ground with a small thump. She ripped herself from his embrace and glared daggers at him.

Her chest bounced up and down rapidly with rage. She couldn't stop herself from yelling "Why? Who said we can't be? What difference does it make if I'm human and your demon? Why can't we have what we want? Why does it always have to be a double edged sword, Sesshoumaru? Why won't you just let me love you?" Her face flushed at the two words that had been boiling underneath the surface wanting to escape for months now rushed out.

'_**And if tomorrow falls asleep. Can you hold me first? I'm gonna love you like It's the last night on earth.' **_

She watched his lean body stiffened at the revelation of those two precious syllables.

Love.

How many times did she wish to hear those words? How many times did she wish for him to whisper those sentiments? Too many sleepless nights was what she had received but still as crazy as it was, she loved this cold silent demon lord more than life itself and she was not going to let his foolish pride get in the way.

She heard her voice but could not believe it was hers. Power rang out loudly challenging his authority. The sapphire of her eyes brightened immensely at the power she was tapping into. "I will not be dismissed. I will not let you ruin what we have, damn it! I love you and as for you, you big headed jerk you love me too! We belong together, Forever and always Sesshoumaru."

A tear escaped the corner of her eye. Her sorrowful stare never left his nor did she wipe away her sadness that slithered down her cheek and teetered on the edge of her jaw line. More tears threatened to spring forth as she continued on."Forever and always."

'_**Like it's the last night on earth'**_

Her vision started to become blurry. She closed her lids to block the onslaught of tears that had formed behind her eyes. She blinked quickly several times to clear the blur, only to see her Taiyoukai standing face to face with her. His clawed hand rose to her cheek and wiped away the moisture, while his other pulled her firmly to his chest. The clawed fingers on her cheek moved to her chin and turned her head up to look into his golden abysses "Please…Do not cry."

More tears streamed down her face, she was helpless to stop them. The young priestess gazed sadly at the Inuyoukai and watched as his head lowered and quickly captured her sore lips. His fangs nipped at them causing her to open slightly, giving him enough time to slip in his tongue. The demon stroked her appendage skillfully, sending tremors of delight down her back and causing warmth to pool between her thighs. A low moan leaked from their sealed lips and another growl shook them both.

The dog demon trailed his hand down her side and stopped at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it into a bush. In the darkness of the forest her white lacy bra blazed brightly, showing off her curvaceous feature that she hid behind her clothing.

'_**A penny for your thoughts, a picture so it'll last. Let's knock down the walls of immortality'.**_

The tips of his claws dragged lightly down her covered chest and continued slowly down her flat belly and to the band of her very short skirt then back up her stomach and over her perky breasts. The sensation that it caused, sent small tremors coursing through her veins. Her back arched pushing her firm breasts into his hard chest.

'_**Your fingers on my skin. Only you can hear my fear. Only you can help me heal. I see forever with you here. It's never enough. No matter how many miles stand between us this is love'**_

His mouth was once again on hers, searching her moist fissure. Their tongues weaved back and forth then side to side and over and under until neither knew which way were up or down.

The taiyoukai reluctantly broke the kiss and stepped away from the delirious miko. She mewed in disappointment and watch as he undid his Kosode revealing his hard plains of his pale chest. His movements were quick and fluid as he spread out his Kosode over the forest floor covering the untamed landscape. Seconds he was in her face once again and his demanding lips were on hers. He lifted her up and off of the ground and brought her slowly to rest against the cool makeshift bed.

'_**If tomorrow never comes. I want you to know right now that I… I'm gonna love you until the day I die.'**_

She moved her legs apart to allow his body access. He was above her, his golden pools staring down at her with hot blooded passion. She felt her cheeks stain red with embarrassment but that was soon forgotten when his free hand slithered down her side once again, sending more delicious waves throughout her body. She moaned aloud, her eyes closing from the contact.

His hand continued down her side and made its way passed her waistband and slowly down her thigh, drawing its way up and underneath her pleated skirt. His fingertips scrapped seductively over her clothed mound rewarding the dog demon with another low groan.

Her petite body flamed with heat at his touch and burned even hotter when he slipped two digits passed her lacy lingerie and into her wet core. Her breath caught in her throat at the wave of pleasure that coursed through her body as his fingers moved in an intricate dance and his thumb flicked at her hyper-sensitive core.

She moved with his hand, taking his fingers deeper into her heat. This was bliss, unadulterated bliss. The world around them faded into nothingness, leaving only the two of them.

Warmth began to coil in her lower belly as he released her mouth and trailed hot kisses down the side of her exposed neck. His mouth nipped at the junction of her neck sending pleasure to her already swollen center.

'_**And if tomorrow falls asleep, Can you hold me first? I'm gonna love you like It's the last night on earth'**_

The tiny priestess threw her head back enjoying the feeling the Inuyoukai was benevolently giving to her. She wobbled on the edge of the chasm, teetering back and forth from the onslaught.

Her scent spiked causing the Taiyoukai to speed up his attack on her weeping mound. The muscles in her back tightened causing her back to arch into his chiseled chest as her balance teetered once more. The little human's chest vibrated from the animalistic growl that the Taiyoukai produced. A groan of dissatisfaction followed when he pulled his fingers away and removed himself from her person.

She heard the rustling of fabric and opened her blue eyes to see her Inuyoukai's hakama falling swiftly to the ground and was discarded in the same bush that the rest of the clothing she was now removing from her own body.

She threw her last piece of clothing onto the bush and leaned back on the make-shift bed now lying completely bare in front of her Demon Lord with only the moonlight licking at her flushed skin. His golden orbs slid slowly down her body taking in all of her glory. His usual cool spheres were blazing with enough heat to burn down the whole forest. He said nothing as he moved once again between her thighs and captured her lips as if he were starving.

She surrendered under his onslaught and moved her fingers slowly up and into his silver mane.

Glazed over eyes looked up at the striking demon, a satisfied smile written on her blissful face as he glided gracefully into her tightened passage.

The priestess arched her back off of the make-shift bed, shifting her hips so that he filled her to the brim. She moaned at the fulfilling sensation that it caused and bucked her pelvis eagerly against his.

She felt his hands skim to her hips and he slowly began his slow assault on her humming form.

Her lover moved with precision of an artist, stroking here and stroking there, causing throaty cries from the small women beneath him.

Suddenly he flipped their position so that she staring at the ground below them. She mewed at the new position and the feeling she was getting from the deeper movements. Her hips began to match his, thrust for thrust and the sound of flesh slapping echoed off the silent forest.

Once again the miko found her balance teetering on her precarious ledge. God she felt like they were on fire, it was like the whole forest was a blaze of red hot flames, which were licking dangerously at their dampened skin.

A ripple of desire flashed thru her, causing the inuyoukai to tighten his grip on her hips. His movements became more aggressive and her moans turned into pleasurable whimpers at the hard-hitting assault.

The miko sensed her balance, wobbling back and forth, faster and faster as the delightful satisfaction increased. He slammed into her sweet spot, once, twice, the third thrust sent her careening over the edge, her channel forcefully milking the demon's shift. Fireworks flashed behind her eyes and her arms that were holding her up could no longer hold her weight.

A feral growl ripped from the calm Taiyoukai as his own release sent him spiraling to oblivion.

'_**It's never enough, no It's never enough. It's never enough. The afterglow and the horizon line.'**_

His hand rested lazily around her slim waist. Her raven head leaned on his shoulder and her tiny hand rested over his strumming heart. The cherub face of hers turned up to his and smiled "I love you, Sesshoumaru"

The Inuyoukai bent down and kissed her forehead gently "Soshite, watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no saiai no.*"

Tears formed in her blue eyes but they did not fall instead she nestled into his warm embrace, her face burrowed into the crook of his neck. If it had not been for his sensitive ears he would not have heard her reply "Forever and always?"

His clawed hand ran through her raven locks "Hai forever and always, Koi." His eyes slowly closed taking in the mixture of their love making and her unique scent of cherry blossoms. This smell would forever be sketched into his memory. Whenever his senses picked up the scent of cherry blossoms he would always think of his fiery miko and of this night. 'forever and always'

He heard her breathing becoming slow and knew she was on the brink of sleep. He felt his own mind slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. His arm held tightly to his small miko and buried his face into her raven locks "Until life itself ends, Koi. It will always be forever and always."

'_**The shadows fall. Will you still be mine? Will you still be mine? Will you still be mine? I ask'**_

The first lights of morning peeked through the tree tops, waking the creatures of the forest. The young priestess examined her sleeping Taiyoukai with gloomy eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks but she knew he would not detect them. No, she was no longer with him. She was no longer with the land of the living.

Sadly her life had ended the day she had sacrificed herself for them, for him. She did not regret what she had done. No, if it had not been for her, there would be no more demons walking this earth. If Naraku had survived the final battle he would have been the whole reason why the demon race was no longer in the future.

Gods if it had not been for her grandfather and a bunch of silly scrolls, she would not have known this. If she had not decided to read the scrolls one by one, she wouldn't have known about the war that raged between the humans and youkais. The war that had started because of the evil doings of the bastard half-breed and had sadly ended with the human race eradicating the demon species. Her heart nearly died in her chest at the thought of losing her friends and her Demon Lord. At that very moment she knew what she had to do when the final battle arrived. She would change what was already paved. She did not care what she had to sacrifice, to change what should not be. The evil demon would not be the reason she could not have her Taiyoukai. Ironic if you think about it now either way she was robbed of her demon. Now all she could do was sit there and watch all the turmoil that surrounded her death. She could only sit by and watch the grief that ate at her demon night and day. When he slept she could go to him and try to ease the pain that she had caused. In his dreams she could love him the way it should have been. In his dreams they could be together.

'_**If tomorrow never comes. I want you to know right now that I… I'm gonna love you until the day I die'**_

He shifted in his sleep. She eyed his slender lips and watched as they curved under and her name left them wistfully. "Kagome"

She closed her indigo eyes, memorizing the way he said her name, the way his voice had become soft when he had told her that he loved her. _"Soshite, watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no saiai no*" _If only they had said it when she had been alive, if only… Damn it, did it really matter, now? In the end it would still hurt. In the end it would still leave the terrible ache that overcame both of them on the inside.

'_**(and if tomorrow falls asleep) 'Till the day I die (Can you hold me first)I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on it's the last night on earth. It's the last night on earth. It's never enough. It's never enough.'**_

The sun was getting higher in the sky, soon he would wake and she would be gone. She moved to his side and knelt down. Her hand softly stroked his pale cheek. She smiled sadly at the angelic demon and carefully placed a featherlike kiss to his warm lips. She could see his lids twitching at the contact and knew he would awaken soon.

The young priestess pulled herself away from the slumbering demon and sat down beside him. She drew her knees to her chin and wrapped her lean arms around them tightly waiting for her Taiyoukai to leave their sanctuary and realize that what they had just had was a dream. Oh that hurt to think that he would be thinking of what they had just had as just a mere dream but how else would he think of it as, after all she was dead. Still she couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks like rain at the horrendous ache that radiated from her tiny chest.

She could see his lids twitching even more and knew he would be waking in seconds. Her demon lord opened his honey eyes in her direction but they did not see her, no like always they looked right through her. He could not see her. Her tears fell harder at that. She would wait and bide her time until the sun went down and he fell asleep once again to be with him. If it took an eternity she would continue until her demon lord breathed no more and was with her. Yes she would wait, forever and always.

'_**I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth. Like it's the last night on earth. It's the last night on earth. It's never enough. It's never enough.'**_

_*****_ _**Soshite, watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no saiai no - And I love you my darling**_


End file.
